


After Effect

by The_Shy_One



Series: One by One [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Heavy Petting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal Confrontation, spoilers for episode six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Witha brief return to the clan's new home, Dyn is met with a confrontation with Paz that he really didn't want.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla
Series: One by One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571851
Comments: 29
Kudos: 517
Collections: Movies





	After Effect

“Heard what happened with your old team.”

Dyn paused at that, not saying anything in reply to Paz. The other Mandalorian walked around him tilting his head towards Dyn in what he summarized was curious doubt. Without much resistance, he was pushed against the wall by Paz, the other’s forearm held against his chest. It wasn’t a stronghold, just a solid weight to remind him who was talking to him. Dyn wondered what the other Mandalorian wanted. He had his kid to get back to after all and didn’t need to be held up because of drama with the other man.

“I was sure you would feel at home doing a job with them.”

“You were wrong.” Short, clipped. Dyn knew it was going to piss Paz off. Despite the Way mentioning that they were supposed to have a deep bond with others in the clan, Dyn didn’t have quite a deep bond with Paz as he did with others. He was sure it was the same for the other Mandalorian. ( _‘And yet the man was willing to help him escape from the Guild with your kid,’_ his mind reminded him.)

He could feel the sneer from Paz as he leaned his weight onto his forearm, pressing Dyn into the wall. He said with irritation,” Considering what _you_ did to get those Imperial Besark Steel, I’m surprised you turned your back on them. They were your team long ago.”

“Things changed.” He said, his indifference changing to the same irritation that Paz was exuding. He pushed back against the other’s forearm, not willing to back away from the fight that was on the horizon. “I _changed._ ”

Paz leaned more onto his forearm, pressing Dyn into the wall, fighting against the push. “That doesn’t explain anything, _coward._ ” Tone biting and filled with as much contempt that he expected from the other that he didn’t expect a hand that wasn’t holding him down to reach where his jaw met his neck underneath his helmet. The touch was careful, light despite the other arm harshly holding him against the wall. 

Dyn didn’t say anything, waiting to see what the other, larger man would do. It was a first between them and he didn’t know what to do without making things explode. (He _needed_ to be fit enough to protect his kid, he couldn’t risk being anything less.)

Slowly, Paz stroked the hand that was underneath the helmet along the bottom of his jawline, still holding the same gentle touch. It was intimate in ways that shouldn’t exist between them, but he did nothing to stop it. Oddly enough he craved such a touch, something that his kid couldn’t ( _shouldn’t_ ) do for him. 

It left a heat over the skin, slowly spreading out as Paz continued to stroke there. It was almost as if the man’s touch was heat itself and was warming him up out of kindness.

Dyn watched in fascinated wonderment as Paz leaned his helmet towards his, the sound of metal gently clinking against each other softly echoing. It caused his heart to spend for a moment, his breath to catch in his throat, a warmth to rush over his face and neck. It was something he craved despite the man who was doing it. 

Dyn honestly expected a scuffling fight rather than whatever this was when this interaction started.

“Why?” He questioned, his voice cracking as he forced the single word out. 

There was only a hum in answering him. Then Paz moved his forearm away from his chest, letting Dyn sink against the wall. He still had his other hand stroking his jaw, making Dyn feel breathless at such a touch. Paz moved his hand towards the armour on Dyn’s chest where his heart pounded. Dyn knew that on the other Mandalorian’s face was a smirk at the momentary speeding of his heart as he realized this. Once more his breath caught in his throat.

Then it moved from his heart, going lower. Even through the armour, he felt the heat that the other man’s fingers left as they trailed down his body. Despite how pleasant it felt, Dyn noticed where it was heading and knew it had to stop.

He grabbed at the hand, breathing harsh enough for the com to pick it up, echoing in the empty hall. Dyn felt as if his beating heart would fall out if he let the other Mandalorian continue. “No.”

“No?”

“No. I have to go.”

There was a sigh, but the man moved away without fuss. In doing so took away the heat that his body wanted, _craved_ so much.

Dyn gave himself a moment to calm his body down, peaking at the other man. Even if he knew it had to stop, he missed the touch that the other had offered. (It had been some time since he was last touched like that and will continue to be like that due to hopping around the galaxy to keep his kid safe.)

He moved away from the wall as his heart slowed. Paz offered a single nod before he went deeper into the clan’s new home. Dyn gave his own sigh in the silence, knowing that whatever just occurred most likely wouldn’t again.

  
Slowly he made his way towards the exit, pushing what just happened to the back of his mind. _‘By the time you come out of hyperdrive, you will have forgotten all about it.’_ Echoed in his mind, knowing it to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I shouldn't be allowed anywhere near the Mandalorian, especially this ship and yet here we are. This is my first attempt at something...quite sexual, so hopefully, it wasn't too bad. (I just never had reason to write such things before lol.) 
> 
> Still, I was excited to do this idea when it popped into my head as I was close to finishing episode six and it was fun to expand my writing horizon since I've never written for Star Wars before. Also, I apologize for anything I've messed up with the Mandalorian culture since I haven't dived all that deeply into that kind of content for Star Wars beyond a quick glance at the wiki over the last few days in research. I'm gonna familiarize myself with it so I can have a better grip when writing Dyn in the future. (I'm all for accuracy despite knowing fic is supposed to be self-indulgent lol.)
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, that was a good drabble to read! :D


End file.
